Meet Jackie!
" |image = Jackie's dollhouse.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 1 |code = 101 |airdate = May 6, 2018 |featured = N/A |previous = "Tea Party" |next = "Jackie Has a Dream!"}}" " is the 1st episode of Playtime with Jackie and the series premiere. It aired on May 6, 2018. "Keira has just moved to Penns Grove, an extraordinary town where all white and black people live, especially bad people. Suddenly, she sees a little girl who also lives in Penns Grove and lives across the street; her name is Jackie! She becomes the helpful friend you always wanted! Keira is new to Penns Grove because she moved here a few years ago, so Jackie helps her fit into her house to have a very first play date together in order to become best friends." Prologue Night becomes day in Pennsville, New Jersey. In 39 Maple Avenue (Keira's old house), it all started when a 10-year-old girl in a purple polka-dot pajama gown wakes up and soon finds herself in her parents' old bedroom with clothes sitting on the bed. She then gets out of bed and gets dressed. The remaining clothes she puts on are a black T-shirt, gray shorts, pink striped socks and turquoise shoes. Soon after that, she escapes the bedroom and moves out of her house with her mother and father. In May 2016, she had stayed in Delaware hotels for 3 months until her new house was built. Main episode We open to Jackie's house where a woman and a man greet Keira with a smile. Suddenly, a 6-year-old girl with a white long shirt and a dark blue skirt yells while running to the front yard. Sam and Melissa confront their daughter by telling her not to fall off the work truck. Jackie then runs to Keira's new house. She is only 12 years old. Jackie is only 6 years old and she is still in kindergarten. Keira then asks Jackie if she has brothers or sisters, but Jackie is an only child. If Jackie wants to be Keira's best friend for the first time, they will have a very first play date. For the very first activity, Jackie leads Keira inside. Inside Jackie's House, Jackie welcomes Keira to her house for the first time and introduces her to her new dollhouse she built the other day. Keira really likes Jackie's dollhouse and takes a picture of it. After that, Jackie leads Keira to her room and explains that they will do a research, but forgot Keira's name. After Keira says her name again, Jackie mentions that the name "Keira" is similar to her mom's cousin's name "Kira", but without an "e". In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida (first appearance) * Keira Kiger (first appearance) Supporting Characters: * Sam Guida (first appearance) * Melissa Guida (first appearance) * Kira Zeltner (first appearance, mentioned) * Craig Kiger (first appearance) * Michelle Kiger (first appearance) * Claudia Kiger (first appearance) * Penns Grove (first appearance) ** Jackie's House (first appearance) ** Keira's House (first appearance) * This is the 1st episode of the series. * This is also the 1st episode where all the characters appear. * This is also the 1st episode Jackie's voice sounded so sweet and powerful. * The series takes place in Penns Grove, New Jersey. * This is Jackie, Keira, Jackie's father, Jackie's mother, Craig, Michelle, and Claudia's debut. See also * Meet Jackie!/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes